


Her Biggest Fan

by ohmymcgrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara is so in love with her, Lena has Supergirl pajamas, Pre-Relationship, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymcgrath/pseuds/ohmymcgrath
Summary: Lena Luthor is a huge Supergirl fan. Kara notices.





	Her Biggest Fan

**Author's Note:**

> I want to take a moment to thank everyone who's left kudos and comments on my fics. It means so much to me, truly. I was struggling a bit to write these two after SDCC, but the support has brought me back and I'm as in love with them as ever. So thank you. You guys are the best xx

The first time Kara notices something different about Lena, she trips and nearly leaves a Kara-sized hole in Lena's office floor. 

Lena, of course, rushes to her side, hands fluttering until they settle under her elbows and help her to her feet. Kara is blushing with embarrassment - but still mostly with pride because she was certain that she saw, as she plopped a take out bag on Lena's desk, Lena's unlocked cell phone. Lena's phone, which has a wallpaper of none other than National City's Girl of Steel. 

"Sorry, I um... Thought I saw something," she says lamely, pointing out the window in a last ditch effort to appear more composed than she feels. "Outside."

Lena turns her head and looks at the deserted balcony which is blocking most of the view of the city and then back at Kara, the corner of her mouth struggling to hide a smirk in that way that always makes Kara's toes curl. 

It seems to be her usual reaction to most of what Lena does, and now she has to process the fact that Lena Luthor, her best friend and genius billionaire CEO, has a picture of Supergirl on her phone. 

_Supergirl._

That's her! 

Lena doesn't know that, but it still makes Kara beam with pride. And with a bit of something else. Something warm and fuzzy; something that makes her skin tingle like one of Alex's sun lamps and that makes her chest feel like it's too full. Something familiar in a way she can't name and absolutely beautiful. Like Lena when she smiles in that sort of lopsided way like she is right now, as if Kara is everything she wants in that moment (which is a wonderful thought because Lena is everything Kara wants, too).

Lena breaks the moment when she teases her about how she hopes Kara brought lunch for two, but the fact that Lena knows that she gets a little clumsy and distracted when she's hungry (and that her tease is said with more fondness than any actual mirth) only makes her feel warmer, and the feeling still hasn't faded as she leaves L-Corp with a full stomach and the ghost of Lena's arms around her neck as she hugged her goodbye. It's still lingering when she arrives home to find Alex finishing her tub of ice cream and her sister has to ask her why she's grinning like an idiot and all she can do is shrug and think of Lena's Supergirl wallpaper and smile even wider. 

The next time it happens, there's definitely no mistaking it.

Lena shows up at Catco, unannounced and drop-dead-gorgeous (not that she isn't always) in a suit and skirt combo that she just might know Kara loves.

Kara, being Kara, scatters a towering stack of papers across the office floor the moment she sees her because it still takes her by surprise - just how beautiful Lena is. Especially when she's weaving through desks, her eyes searching the room, and when they find Kara they light up in that oh-so-special way that Kara adores almost as much as she does the woman herself. 

"Kara! There you are!" comes her lilting voice, unreserved and buzzing with excitement that's overflowing into her eyes when she hurries to Kara's side.

Kara is so busy grinning at her that she has completely forgotten about the papers scattered around her, doesn't even notice Mon-el scooping them up and setting them back on her desk. 

"Lena." Her voice sounds breathless for some reason. "What brings you to Catco?" 

The brunette scrunches her nose as she smiles and oh Rao, but Kara is a goner. Has been since the day Clark dragged her over to L-Corp, though she didn't know it until much, much later.

"You, of course," Lena says. 

Kara feels like she's falling even though she's standing still, and she ducks her head and readjusts her glasses as she tries to recover from the way those words affect her. 

Lena steps closer. It doesn't help (but golly, Kara loves it anyway).

"I know this is last minute, but-" 

Kara already has an exuberant _yes_  on the tip of her tongue, but she forces herself to wait for Lena to explain. 

"I have some investors who are in town and they're asking if I can put together a presentation of one of our new R&D projects. Anyway, we could use some press and, well, there's no one I trust more than you, Kara," she says, her hand landing on Kara's arm and squeezing gently. "I know it sounds dreadfully boring, but I'll have a caterer bring your favorites and you don't have to stay long, I promise. But... it would be nice to see a friendly face."

Lena's green eyes are wide and imploring, soft and almost a little unsure in a way that makes Kara want to scoop her into a hug and assure her that she doesn't even need to ask - Kara will be there. 

"Of course, Lena. I'd be honored," she answers easily, her heart clenching at how Lena's expression changes. She may be a superhero, but it was these small moments - the way Lena's shoulders sag with relief and then stiffen again as if knowing she has Kara's support somehow makes her feel brave - well, there's nothing that compares to the way Kara feels in those moments. 

"You're the best, Kara Danvers," Lena says softly, the corner of her mouth dimpling as she smiles. "I'll have Jess send you the details."

Kara nods, and she's listening but she's also gazing - _gazing_ \- at her friend's face and how animated it is as she talks. When Lena crouches down suddenly, Kara realizes that Mon-el missed a few of her scattered papers because Lena is handing them to her with a small laugh. 

"Forgot these," she points out, and as Kara looks down with a frazzled _oops_ , she sees it. 

A bracelet. 

A delicate silver bracelet wrapped around Lena's wrist, which is exposed because she's reached her arm out and her sleeve has risen up just enough that Kara can make out a small charm that is none other than her family crest. 

She doesn't recall telling her body to move. She remembers looking down and then suddenly her fingertips are tracing the silver charm (and Lena's soft - so very soft - skin beneath it). 

"This is..." she starts to say, but she can't quite describe what it feels like, what it means to her to see Lena wear her crest even if it's in this small way. A wallpaper on her phone was one thing, but this is... "This is beautiful." 

She probably has that goofy smile on her face again, and she looks up just in time to see Lena's cheeks turn pink (and Rao but that's adorable). 

The other woman tries to shrug, but now she's smiling too and she looks so shyly proud that it takes her a few tries to say, "I- I guess you could say I'm a fan."

Kara beams. "Good to know."

She finally takes the papers from Lena's outstretched hand and watches as Lena drops her arm and her sleeve covers the bracelet again but Kara's smile keeps on shining.

That night, she barely waits for her feet to touch down on Alex's living room floor before she's launching into o _h my gosh, Alex, you'll never believe what happened today._ Her sister rolls her eyes and gives her that knowing, sideways look that Kara hasn't been able to put a name to for months but she seems happy enough about Kara's story and, frankly, Kara is still so giddy about Lena liking her (well, other her, but still) that she can't help but keep on talking about it. 

"She's _Lena_ _Luthor_ , Alex!" 

"And you're surprised a Luthor could be a fan of a Super?" her sister asks, eyebrow raised. 

Kara huffs. "It's not because she's a Luthor. It's because she's Lena. She's amazing. She... She can do anything Alex. And she admires _me._ "

"Honestly, I don't know who's the bigger fangirl, you or her," Alex mumbles. Kara throws a pillow at her. 

Two months later, Lena builds a statue of Supergirl outside city hall. Alex spends the entire unveiling ceremony watching Kara and Lena (both of them wearing equally proud, tooth-splitting smiles) with that same knowing look on her face. 

In the end, though, it's a softer moment that finally brings things together. 

Kara is shifting on her feet nervously, watching as the numbered tiles on the elevator wall light up as they reach the top floor. The bag cradled carefully in her hands smells heavenly, she knows, but she can't appreciate it properly with her stomach flopping all over the place. 

She doesn't know why she's so nervous. She's been here before. She knows she's not unwelcome. Perhaps it's because this is her first time here as, well, _her._ Kara. Not Supergirl. She's never quite as brave when she's in a cardigan and glasses. Or maybe it's just because Lena sounded so tired over the phone and Kara is worried about her. She's always worried about Lena. She worries about whether she's taking time for herself amidst all the stresses of being a big CEO or whether Jess is ordering her more than those kale salads she likes because, really, she deserves more than leaves for dinner. Mostly, she worries about Lena's safety. Her well being. Her happiness. 

She really wants Lena to be happy.

Finally, the elevator stops and she steps out into the hall. There's only one door, so there's no mistaking where to go but she dawdles a bit anyway. When her knuckles finally rap softly against the door, she's holding her breath. She tries not to look through the door - it feels like an invasion of privacy, and she wants to respect Lena in every way she is able - but she can't help but hear the gentle pad of her feet as she approaches from the other side and the way her heart is beating just a little faster than normal.

Kara supposes it's normal for Lena to dress differently when she's at home, but the sight of Lena peeking around her door in a silky white robe still takes her by surprise. 

"Kara." Her name comes out like a breath of air and it sets her at ease at once, because there's fondness and warmth in the two syllables and Lena is already tugging the door open and she is suddenly very glad she came.

"Hey," she smiles as she ducks inside. "I hope you don't mind me dropping by. You sounded a little upset over the phone and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Lena is looking at her like she can't believe she's here - in a good way - and Kara feels her breath catch. She is about to adjust her glasses (Alex has told her a thousand times that it's a nervous tick of hers but she's not nervous so much as _flustered_ ) when she realizes that her hands are full. Struggling to compose herself, because she's just noticed that Lena's feet are bare against the hardwood floor and her hair is slightly damp where it brushes against her shoulders, she shoves the bag forward like a peace offering.

"I brought chicken noodle soup."

Lena giggles (and oh, but Kara is certain she has a new favorite sound) as she takes the bag from her. "You're my favorite."

Kara hides the breathy sigh that escapes her mouth as she watches Lena saunter to the kitchen. 

They talk for a bit about Lena's day at work. From what Kara can tell, it was a rough one and she's glad to see that her friend seems to be feeling somewhat better she sips small spoonfuls of soup and gives a satisfied hum every so often. She still looks so very tired, though, and the sight of the indomitable Lena Luthor looking worn out and frazzled has Kara wanting to scoop her up in her arms and carry her to bed (the idea also makes a little shiver run down her spine, but she refuses to think about that).

She settles for ushering her to the living room as soon as she drops her spoon into the empty bowl.

"Kara, this really isn't necessary," Lena protests softly once Kara has gotten her situated on the couch and is reaching for the blanket that is folded over the back. There's no conviction in her words, though, and there's hope shining in her green eyes. 

"Nonsense," Kara chimes happily, flopping down beside her (not too close but close enough that their shoulders could brush if Kara leaned sideways just a tiny bit) and spreads the blanket over them. She looks beside her and the moment shifts suddenly, goes soft and fuzzy around the edges, and Kara's voices drops as she tells her, "There's no where I'd rather be."

She hears Lena's heart skip. She hears the small intake of breath as it catches in her throat and then comes out in a rush as she smiles and ducks her head. She would give anything to hold onto the warm feeling the sight creates in her chest because it's perfection and sunlight all wrapped up in one.

"Besides," she says more lightly, closing the distance between them to nudge Lena with her elbow, "I happen to know that Netflix added the sequel of that documentary series you love and I've been waiting all week to watch it with you."

Lena laughs. "Kara, you hated that documentary."

Kara shrugs, hand already fiddling with the remote. "But you like it."

Lena doesn't respond to that, but she does scoot closer to her on the couch. Their shoulders are definitely touching now and Kara nearly drops the remote at just how _warm_  Lena feels beside her, has to squint just to focus on the buttons she needs to bring up the show she's looking for. Once it's playing, she lets out a little hum and melts into the body beside her, soft curves and familiarity and happiness. 

Their hands brush beneath the blanket.

She's not sure when she falls asleep. She certainly doesn't mean to - tonight was for focusing on Lena, after all - but suddenly she's blinking her eyes awake and there are credits rolling on the screen and a gentle weight in her arms and... _oh_.

Lena is curled up against her side, her head nestled in the crook of Kara's shoulder. She can see her eyelashes flutter as she blinks, so she knows she's awake. But before she can ask if she's alright, if she knows that she's practically laying on top of her, something else catches her eye.

A small part of her wants to laugh. A larger part feels like it's _melting_. Because Lena Luthor is wearing Supergirl pajamas.

Granted, they're the fanciest pajamas Kara has ever seen (but Kara wears a faded old t-shirt with her college logo on the front and a pair of shorts with frayed edges, so she's probably not the best judge). Still, the silk bottoms look expensive (and soft) as they shimmer in the flickering light of the television and there are tiny Supergirls in cartoon format dotted along the fabric and they are _adorable_.

She must have been wearing them underneath the robe she had on earlier, which is now folded over the back of the couch. She spares it only a quick glance, though, because her attention is still riveted on the woman before her. Lena, who is curled in her arms as if it is the most natural thing in the world, wearing her likely-custom-made Supergirl pajamas as she yawns to the final credit role of a documentary about quantum physics.

Kara feels something overwhelming bursting like little fireworks in her chest.

"Are you still awake?" a soft voice asks, and then Lena's head is tilting back ever-so-gently. 

Her eyes are like little emeralds in the dark. 

Kara manages a slightly squeaky, "Yep," smiling when it makes Lena chuckle. She keeps smiling even though Lena is sitting up now (and she isn't particularly sure she wants her to leave). But the protest she had been about to mutter dies in her throat because she couldn't see it before but Lena's shirt has Kara's family crest emblazoned on the front and she's stopped breathing.

Lena is watching her curiously, and she knows she needs to say something because she's fairly sure that it looks like she's staring at her friend's chest but she just can't find the words. Because something has shifted in that moment. Like the world has gone all wobbly and she's floating and the only thing she can feel or hear or see is _Lena_. Lena, who is dressed in her colors and who has little cartoon Supergirls on her very expensive pants and who is looking at her so warmly she may as well be her own sun.

And she's fallen in love with her, she realizes.

She's fallen in love with her best friend. With the woman who makes her feel not like Supergirl or Kara Danvers but like Kara Zor-el. With the woman who would accept her as either or any and all between. With the woman who smiles whenever she's clumsy or stuffing her face with potstickers, who listens to her rambling as if it's actually important, who calls or drops by just to make sure that she's okay. With the woman who makes her feel accepted and appreciated and valued - for _her._

And she realizes, with a start, that she wants Lena to know. She wants her to know that she's Supergirl. She wants her to know everything. She wants to hand herself to Lena Luthor on a silver platter and it's terrifying and yet so very, very tempting because she can see everything she wants shining in the green eyes before her.

"Lena," she says softly, taking the other woman's hand between her own. "There's something I need to tell you."

Lena just smiles - that lopsided, brilliant smile - and whispers, "Anything."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @ohmymcgrath on Twitter :)


End file.
